The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to testing computer program products.
In computer program products, automated regression testing is typically used to prevent the emergence of bugs, that is defects, which occur over time as source code of the computer program product is modified and/or updated. For example, when a code change is introduced that causes a test to fail, a test automation environment that may use regression testing notifies a manufacturer of the computer program product about the test failure. In response, the manufacturer, such as a software engineer, or any other personnel, typically investigates and fixes the source (or test) code. Thus, the test automation environment can prevent a version of the computer program product that contains a possible defect from being promoted for use by users based on a failed test case.